


Now Keep Your Mouth Closed, Unless it Goes between My Legs

by Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069
Summary: A commission from Alma Farron on FacebookDon't use/reupload unless you're the commissioner!!





	Now Keep Your Mouth Closed, Unless it Goes between My Legs

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from Alma Farron on Facebook
> 
> Don't use/reupload unless you're the commissioner!!

Even though Tae wasn’t particularly popular around opposite gender, she had her fair share of being flirted by since she was a teenage girl. When she was much younger, such attention boosted her ego and confidence, to know there’s someone out there who barely know her, yet desired her. As she grows older, however, it no longer fazes her. It’s safe to be said, she finds it annoying and disturbing. Not only because she’s no longer single, but also because she is not interested in playing around with random people as much as her younger self did.

“Tae, you free after work, right? What about going on a date with me?”

Somehow those lines become one of the routines. She hasn’t even entered her office yet, barely stepped into the clinic, when this certain medical staff greets her with another invitation. She got tired from turning him down every day with no particular effect, now only respond with a shrug. Sometimes, she doesn’t even react at all and just walks past him. Since the man himself never pursue, she took it he only plays around with her out of boredom, and doesn’t think much about it.

Yet because Tae keeps ignoring him the more he talks to her, somehow he changes his tactics.

“So?”

Tae stares at him flatly.

“What?”  
“What’s your answer?”  
“On what?”  
“The date.”

Tae raises an eyebrow and leans her back on her chair, still giving him the same flat stare.

“What date?”  
“Our date?”  
“Since when we decided to have a date?”  
“If you say yes, then since then.”  
“I never said I will go with you.”  
“But you don’t say you disagree either.”

Tae feels the strong urge to bang her head onto the wall, but she holds back.

“Fine. I don’t want to go.”  
“Why not?”

Fuck, shithead!!!!

========

The calm and secluded workplace which was like her sanctuary, disturbed more and more each passing day. Maybe if he’s not a coworker, or less important person in the whole medical staff, she already flying a kick right onto his face.

Holding back from lashing out is painful enough.  
Being all polite is not something she used to do.

“Thank you for your offer, but I’m not interested.”  
“Why not?”  
“No particular reason.”  
“No way. Come on, it’ll be fun.”  
“Still no.”  
“You're playing hard to get again."  
"....What?"  
"But it's fine. I like you like this, unlike other girls who got swooned with simple words."

Tae frowns, but keeps herself from making any comments.

"Well, I'll come again later. My break is over."

With those words, he finally left Tae alone. Her eyes silently follow him, watching deeply as he winks at her right before he closes the door. She waits until that click from the door, waits a few more seconds to make sure he left for real, before she lets out the annoyed sigh she been holding inside.

'This fucker!' She grumbles, 'Who the fuck he think he is?!'

From the beginning, Tae and that person are never one to be considered as close. Both mind their own business and rarely in contact. Not a strange situation, as the medical facility where they work at is big enough for everyone not to acquaintanced with every single worker. Both he and Tae only worked together as a team once, dealing with stuff on the field where no one else brave enough to volunteer. 

Since Tae is not particularly fond of to be with people and gossiping, her work-result is better than the rest of the team. She easily gained the trust of the client, calmly analyzing the problems and maintain her composure despite unwanted event happened. 

And in those days she works on the big project, that guy, the fellow medical staff aka her coworker aka the one she refused to remember his name, starts trying to be under her radar.

At first, she didn’t really pay attention. But soon enough she noticed how the same guy keeps appearing in her line of vision. She thought it’s because they literally in the same team, in the same working environment, thus having him almost wherever is natural. But then the way he tried to pull her into useless conversation started to tick her off. From mere work-related to something more personal like her nickname or private phone number, he blatantly asked her those questions. 

Of course, she realized this guy is trying to flirt, she’s not blind nor dense. Watching him for a few moments made her realized he is quite a womanizer. Tae isn’t the only female staff he flirts with. Knowing it, however, doesn’t really make her happy. Only a scum bastard can jump from one person to another in less than a day. And this Shithead--she refused to say his name--is casually and openly seduce the girls around like his own lover!

‘Scum.’ She thought while rolling her eyes in disgust.

Since it wasn’t harmful, Tae ignores him. She gave either vague answers, or sometimes gestures her unwillingness. Either he really is a thick head or pretends like he had no idea, he still got too close no matter what. He even dares to call her by her given name despite she voiced out her objection. 

And that project ended almost three months ago. Tae basically endures his harassment for three months. It’s not strange if her patience almost runs out.

“Why are you making that face?”

Tae snaps out of her thought. She sips the orange juice in front of her, shifts her gaze to the singer on the stage. She curses inwardly as her hand grabs the glass strongly. That Shithead still going at her nonstop, if not even harder. It bugs her not only at work, but also in her daily life. Good thing she got both private and business number, so he won’t be able to disturb her after work. Still, it doesn’t stop him from sending a bunch of texts to her business phone.

“Tae?”  
“Mm?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Mm, I am. Why are you asking that?”  
“I don’t know, you seem agitated.”  
“Oh… I’m fine.”

Tae puts on a little forced smile. Akira stares at her, studying her expression. His mouth already opened about to say something, but he changes his mind in the end, and just return her smile.

“Are you tired?”  
“Not really. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Shall we go home?”  
“Nonono. It’s fine, Akira. Work is tough, but I’m okay. Besides, it’s been a while since we hang out.”  
“True, but I don’t want to see you force yourself.”

She went silent for a moment, unconsciously lower her gaze to avoid his. Akira responds with giving her hand a gentle rub, hoping it can ease her feelings albeit a little. The gesture makes her feels a little bad, as she somehow showing this kind of thing to him when they barely met thanks to their different schedule. The long-awaited date supposed to be the way for both of them to rebuild the non-physical distance. Yet Tae ended up let herself hung upon things she shouldn’t think about.

“Do I really look like that? Like forcing myself?”  
“Not exactly. But I’m worried that’s the case.”  
"No, I'm not forcing myself. Just…"  
"Just?"

Tae pauses for a few seconds, pondering on what to say.

"Weeell…” She lets out a tired sigh, “Let's say there's this troublemaker at work, and it's getting annoying."  
"Oh, that must be suck."  
“You bet it is.”  
"Have you tried reasoning with them?"  
"Yeah, but… Haaah, let's just forget it. Sorry for bringing it up."  
"I don't mind. As long as it can help."

She smiles a little, genuine smile this time, and leans forward to give him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. Now I'm feeling much better."  
"You are? Then I'm happy to hear it."  
“Do you want to spend the night at my flat?”  
“Mine is closer. You don’t want to?”  
“I still want to stroll around after this. The air is good tonight.”  
“Well, okay.”

Both of them finished their drink and left the bar, heading towards the city and randomly strolling around. Since it’s weekends, the road is still bustling despite it’s already past midnight. They have to walks to somewhere more secluded, found a small park at the end of the road where there are only some couples enjoying the night, minding their own business.

Summer is almost ended, so the air isn’t that humid anymore. The breeze bringing the autumn slowly reach the city. Not too cold, still pretty much comforting. The chill air, the sound of crickets and small fountain near them, smells of fresh water hitting the grass, it feels like all her worried and frustration washed away. Looks like her pent up self, dealing with the Shithead and work with almost no time at all to leave the lab really took its toll. Of course, she hasn’t forgotten Akira is there with her. Nature and his presence are like the source of her depleted energy. Just by standing there in a daze under the vast blue sky is enough for her to recharge. If possible, she wants to spend the night under no roof like this.

“What are you doing?”  
“What? I’m sitting down.”  
“.....In the middle of the road?”  
“Not like anyone is going to bump at me.”  
“Yeah, but--”  
“Shush. Do you want to join or not?”

Akira blinks, but soon enough took the spot next to her anyway. Tae‘s eyes are focused on the starry sky. He can see the unusual gleam in her dark eyes. It draws him as well, bewitched him to raises his gaze. Indeed, the stars shining brightly above their head. To be able to see such a sight in the middle of the city is counted as a blessing. Now he no longer regrets following her all the way to the high ground like this.

“I feel like sleeping here.”  
“What? No.”  
“I’m joking.” She chuckles, “But I mean, sleeping under the open sky sounds like a good idea.”  
“You never did?”  
“No.”  
“Not even in high school trip?”  
“As far as I remember, no. I don’t remember I ever join any school trip. After all, it’s optional.”

He lowers his gaze to see her. There’s no hint or sadness nor loneliness in her voice and expression. It’s pure curiosity.

“Shall we camp later? When our schedule isn’t as tight.”  
“And when is that?” She laughs softly, “You’re going to storm out in the middle of the night for work. I just know that.”  
“Sorry…”  
“No need to apologize. It’s work, remember?” She leans her head on his shoulder, eyes still locked on the sky, “But it’ll be nice if we really can.”

He hums as the response. Say nothing else anymore. 

Both of them drown in their own thoughts, sitting there in silence with their fingers entwined. Now that they no longer caught in any conversation, her mind wanders again to the thought about that certain Shithead. She doesn’t know if he knew Tae is in a relationship, she never mentions it nor she ever asks. And she wonders if she really tied the knot, by that he will stop bothering her. Besides, she and Akira have been in a relationship far longer than she bothers to remember. And Akira is no longer a minor. To have thought about building a family in the near future will surely pop up. Then again, albeit she doesn’t hate the idea of being married to someone, she doesn’t know about Akira’s thought. They never really talk about it.

“Say, Akira…”  
“Mm?”  
“What do you think about… Marriage?”

The question makes his head turned. Tae’s eyes still above, actually trying her best not to return his stare, since she feels a little uncomfortable to bring such a heavy topic.

“I’m surprised you actually ask.”  
“I can’t?”  
“You can. Just… Well, others have been asking me about it, but not you. So I thought you never think about it.”  
“I see. I do sometimes, just not often.”  
“...Me too.”

Another silence takes over.

“If I’m being honest,” he broke the silence after a while, “Marriage means responsibility over someone else’s life.”  
“...You think?”  
“That’s just how I see marriage is. It’s not like I hate the idea of getting married or something.”  
“You’re surprisingly deep.”  
“Are you, perhaps, want us to be married?”

She fell silent, doesn’t know how to reply.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to answer.” He continues, “I mean, stuck to one person for the rest of your life is--”  
“I don’t mind. I honestly don’t think a marriage life with you sounds that bad.”

Now it’s his turn to fall silent.

“I mean…” she clears her throat, “It won’t be as hard… Right? After all, I’m not alone in this… You know? Since… marriage is between two people, so I thought…”

She screams internally. To be stuttered when talking is really humiliating. Not to mention, the topic is rather sensitive. Akira is younger than her, it’s understandable if her line of thought is much more mature than his.

She steals a glance at him. It’s rather hard to see what kind of face he made, but now she feels worried if she sounds pushy. What if turns out Akira doesn’t want to get married? What if she is not the one he thinks of when the word ‘marriage’ popped up?

What if, after this talk, he no longer wants to have anything to do with her?

In the end, she couldn’t bear the silence any longer, and clears her throat loud enough the disperse the awkwardness.

“Let’s talk about something else.” She forced a smile albeit not looking at him, “How’s work today?”  
“........Good.”

It’s a really long pause, and no other explanation follows. She really thinks the previous topic made him uncomfortable. Now that the silence between them is no longer somewhere near awkward but really dark. She tried to say a few more things, but Akira doesn’t react much. 

Soon enough, both of them part ways.   
The suggestion of spending the night together has long forgotten.

========

After that certain night, there isn’t a particular change in their relationship. They still keep on contact as much as possible, even though haven’t arranged any meeting since Akira’s work getting piled up with new cases. She more or less relieved, feels quite awkward to see him any time soon. Even though she knew there’s no way she can just brush thing off like never happened.

On the other hand, the big Shithead she started to loathe has increased his intensity. If she’s not being careful when he’s around, it will progress more than it already is. She really tempted to report to the board meeting that he is harassing her, but held back since she’s about to take another big project. She just doesn’t want to have any other problem before the job started. She already has a handful of problem to deal with.

“Dinner?” Tae glances at the desk calendar, clamps her phone in between her shoulder and head, “Well… Until next week, I’m still free.”  
‘I see. We should go, then.’  
“I don’t mind, but… Is there something good happened? What about your work?”  
‘I exchanged my shift so it’ll be fine.’  
“Alright, then. Text me the detail later.”

Tae couldn’t contain her happiness. She spends the rest of her day humming a happy tune as she works. Her mood increased greatly and boosted her efficiency. If there’s no problem, then she and Akira will have a dinner date before the end of the week. Right after that will be the first day she works on the project. A great mood-booster, she’s sure it will help her to focus.

“You look happy. Good news?”

There it is, the mood-breaker.

“Why? I can feel happy?”  
“Of course you can. I’m just curious what’s the cause.”

Tae lifts an eyebrow as a response but chooses not to humor him and return her attention to the green liquid she’s handling. Earned no reaction, he was about to push more. But his assistance calls him for help, so he has no choice but leaves her alone. Since she really doesn’t pay attention, she didn’t notice he no longer around. When she finished with her current task, by then she realized she’s by herself inside the lab.

Wow, what a surprise.

She doesn’t want to waste it and hastily leaving the building. The usual bistro she visits during lunch break doesn’t seem as packed. Maybe because of the possible storm from this morning’s weather forecast. Since it’s literally walking distance, Tae doesn’t have any problem spends her lunch break there.

A text from Akira arrived at the same time as her tea. While waiting for her meal, she decided to bother him and bombards him with massive, useless texts. She couldn’t help but chuckles reading his response. The butterflies she feels churning her stomach whenever they exchange contact like this, still linger the same as years ago, if not more. And she thought she will never experience this kind of pure yet childish love in her current age. It somewhat makes her cringe. Yet at the same time, happy.

She thanks the waiter after her meals set up on the table, took a few pictures and sends it to Akira after giving it some kind of cheesy captions and filter. She stifled a laugh but keep going anyway. He immediately responded with equally cheesy lines, and she burst out laughing, earning weird stares from her closest tables.

‘Can you make that?’

The latest text makes her raise an eyebrow as she munches.

‘Make what?’  
‘What you’re currently eating.’  
‘More or less. Why?’  
‘I want to try.’  
‘Marry me, then.’

It was a spontaneous response, and Tae immediately regrets it, especially it took Akira a few moments leaving it on read. She quickly types something, but he beats her to it.

‘I should be the one proposing, right?’

Her fingers halted. She really couldn’t believe her eyes. But it’s not like she will just let him get ahead of her without any fight.

‘Then why won’t you?’  
‘Over the text? I thought girls want the proposing process to be romantic.’  
‘I don’t mind with anything. The most important thing is the thing anyway.’  
‘Well…’

She impatiently waits as the typing bubble is still visible.

‘Let’s get married, then?’

Her heart almost stops beating reading his reply.

‘When?’  
‘Soon enough.’  
‘When is soon enough? Another man gonna snatch me away if you took too long.’  
‘It won’t happen.’  
‘Why not?’  
‘Because you’re mine and I don’t share.’

She nearly slams her face onto the table. It caught her off guard, and she couldn't stop the warmth seeping through her face. She doesn’t want to let anyone see how flustered she is, so she keeps her face hidden on the table. The passing waiter worried something bad happened, so he asks if there’s anything wrong. But she only shook her head and gestures that she’s fine. Her words are stuck in her throat to say anything without sounding like a dying chicken.

‘Tae, you still there?’

Another text coming. She stares at the screen for a moment before reaching out, typing out her answer.

‘You caught me off guard.’  
‘Really? I was hoping for a retort.’  
‘You want me to?’  
‘No. But I really want to see what kind of face you made right now. Send me your selfie.’  
‘No way I will. Enough with the play, I’m having my lunch here.’  
‘Right, right. Talk to you later.’

For the rest of the day, Tae ended up losing concentration thanks to Akira’s words.

========

She thought, since the shithead is busy dealing with any kind of papers related to the project, he won’t have the time to bothers her. She really didn’t expect him already waiting inside her office. By himself.

The thought of being alone with him in her office disgust her so much.

“I said, good morning.”

She only nods, not even want to return the greeting.

“What are you doing here?”  
“Waiting for you?”  
“What for?”  
“I just want to talk.”  
“Unless it’s work relate, I don’t want any talk inside my workplace.”

He only gives her a look, obviously doesn’t bother to listen.

“Do you have any plan next week?”  
“I do.”  
“Oh? What plan?”  
“It’s basically none of your business, so I don’t have to tell you.”  
“Of course it’s my business. Since I want to take you on a date.”

She exhales tiredly. So early in the morning, and she already got a headache.

“Fine. You want a date with me that much? Alright. Next week on Wednesday, I’ll be at R bar.”  
“Whoa, I’m surprised someone like you will visit that place.”

She only shrugs as a response.

“Whether you come or not, it doesn’t matter for me. Now if you don’t mind, I have works to do.”

She opens the door for him, so he has no choice but leaves. As he walks past her, she can see that victory grin plastered on his face.

 

On Wednesday, Tae rushed to the bar after work. She knew that Shithead will offer to drive her, and she doesn’t want to be in the same car as him, just to be safe. As expected, he sent a bunch of texts asking where she is but she ignores them.

The bar is not too packed, not yet. She can easily get an empty seat. Akira said he will be late, so he told her to order ahead. Since she doesn’t particularly hungry, she only orders a few bottles of alcohol. She was ready to enjoy some minutes alone, but the Shithead turns out arrived faster than she thought.

“You should’ve waited for me.” He said, took a seat next to her, “We can go together.”

She ignores him and just keeps on drinking. The customers start coming more and more. Doesn’t take long for the bar packed with any kind of people. The music also getting loud. The mood is really set up for hooking up.

“Say,” He leans to her ear since the whole room got crazy, “Do you often come to visit?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“So you really used to play around, huh?”  
“Not really.”  
“You say that but still coming.”  
“The bartenders here got the skill. Go and try.”

He doesn’t believe that’s the reason why she came, but still heed on her suggestion and orders some cocktail for both of them. The bartender gives her a look, no words, and prepares her usual drink. Actually, since she’s regular, the bartenders bound to recognize her. Since she acts nonchalant around him, they understand the gesture.

“Wow, it’s really good.”  
“I told you.”

She sweeps her eyes around. The air is pretty much stuffed heavily with… things, faster than usual. Now she getting worried if Akira shows up even later. Since this Shithead doesn’t hide the fact that he has the tendency as a sexual offender, she doesn’t want to be one of his victims.

“Say.” 

As she guessed, he really scoots closer. She doesn’t really listen to what he said, focused on watching where he puts his hand. Aside from suspicious gesture he did around her glass, there’s nothing more. That much is enough for her to put on guard, though. And it doesn’t even take him five minutes to really placed his hand on her arm.

But she doesn’t have the chance to say anything, as another hand already grabbing his.

“Where do you think you’re touching.”

Both Tae and he turned their head. Akira is standing behind them, eyes sharp with anger.

“Who the fuck are you?!”  
“That’s my line. Who are you and what are you doing here with her?”  
“It’s not your business!”  
“It is my business. You’re touching what’s mine.”

The grip around that shithead's hand tightens, and he groans in pain. Akira doesn’t budge. He even tightens his grip even more, seems too angry to bother with anything else. The crowds circled around them, watching in silence.

“You--”  
“Lay your hand on my girl again, and I’ll make sure you won’t be able to use it anymore.”

The words said coldly. Tae who has been watching shivers from the intimidation. This’s the first time she ever witnesses Akira that angry. It scares her in a way, but also makes her rather happy to see him getting jealous.

Akira turns his attention to her, harshly let go the hand which was in his grip and snakes his arm around Tae’s waist, pulls her towards him.

“Let’s go.”

Not waiting for an answer, he drags her upstairs where the area is more private. There're many people around, albeit not as packed as downstairs, busy minding their own business in private cubicles. The club girls are walking back and forth, entertaining their guests while eyeing them. Maybe considering whether they're a potential customer or not. Since Akira ignores them, and obviously had someone in his grip, they quickly lost interest. 

They arrived at one of the empty cubicles at the corner. Akira literally throws her onto the sofa before harshly dropped himself next to her. She lets out a grunt and rubs her waist from the accidental bump. Glancing at him, she can see that he's angry. He doesn't even wait for the host or hostess to pour his glass, drink directly from the opened bottle and glares at anyone who dares to peek. Now even Tae feels uncomfortable.

"Akira--"  
"Who is he?"  
"...No one. Just a coworker."  
"A coworker? You seem closer than that."  
"Well, he's been trying to flirt with me." She pours herself a drink, "I rejected, but he took none. So I thought I want to teach him a lesson. If he realized I'm not single, I bet he'll give up."

He glances at her now. it‘s not like he accused her for cheating, but jealousy is an ugly thing. Sometimes, it’s not about the loyalty one questioned.

“You think he will? I don’t think so.”  
“He pretty much got the audience back then. Should be enough to humiliate him.” She shrugs, “Even if he won’t, you’ll do something, right?”

Akira doesn’t respond to her words, but she knew he’s pretty much affected. She purposely scoots closer to him, leans her chest so her breasts will graze his arm. She no longer holding the glass. Her attention is now fully on him.

“And besides…” She whispers seducingly, “You’re so hot when you got all possessive like that…”

A second later, she already pushed down on the sofa, wrists locked above her head and her breath stolen from his rough kisses. She accepts his harshness fully, returns the kisses with equal fervor. She really tempted to undress, both him and herself, but it’s impossible since he locked her movement. 

The kiss easily turned hot and messy. She swallows all, not trying to hide her moans at all. Every time he licks, or sucks, or bites, she will react accordingly. Urges him more. Encourages him more.

One of his hand moves south, squeezes her breast hard until she gasps from the pain. It’s supposed to be a warning, yet Tae’s reaction shows she doesn’t take the hint at all. He licks her jaw to her exposed neck, bites gently at first, gets harder seconds later. Seeing the bite mark somehow satisfy him. When she goes to work tomorrow and meet that jerk, he will surely see the mark Akira left her. Just, one mark isn’t enough. He wants more, and give more.

“Akira…”

She whispers right into his ear. The loud music in the background barely heard, loses in the midst of his own lust and her seduction. Aside from her moans and breath, her whispers calling his name, he can hear nothing else.

His locks around her wrists loosened, and she took that chance to break away, to fully return the attention he gives her. Since she doesn’t wear her coat indoor, and what she has in the strapless minidress he bought for her months ago, it doesn’t need much effort for him to slip his hand inside. For her, on the other hand, she needs to strip every piece of clothing he currently wearing. A bit of pain, but who cares. If she thinks it’s too much of trouble, then they can just do it with clothes on.

He knew what she’s planning. And he feels baffled slightly.

“What are you doing?”  
“Undressing you.”  
“There’re people out there.”  
“Why bother? The moment you pushed me down, you should’ve noticed.”  
“I noticed. Just… Could you try to show you’re a little worried about this?”  
“Why should I? You know this’s what I want.”

Tae gives him a sharp gaze, slowly spreads her legs and challenges him.

“Now keep your mouth closed, unless it goes between my legs.”

Akira loses his mind right away. Fuck with those strangers going around, who can refuse when she literally opens the door for him?

He snaps the thin material, rips her panties and throws it somewhere. Her short skirt doesn’t help to cover her glistening vulva, but enough to stop anyone peeking to see properly. He dives his head, holds her leg on his shoulder and starts lapping. The grunts she lets out and her twitched body are the signal for him to go further. But he doesn’t want to give in yet. She was the one invited him, yes. But he said nothing about doing as she please.

“Akira, lower…”

He ignores her, keeps on his low pace and avoids any spot which makes her trembles. Her legs shifts, giving him a wider space, yet he won’t let her. The grips around her thighs tighten so she can’t move a muscle. Torture, indeed. Not even five minutes, and she runs out of patience.

“Akira…”

A little bit, he flicks her clit. Her body jolts in response and she moans harder than before. Her hand instinctively covers her mouth to muffles any sound coming out. Good move, or else, he will have her screams even harder.

He uses his thumbs to spreads open her labia, giving him a full view of her glistening fold. His tongue barely touches her, but he can smell the arousal filling his nostril. He smirks, gives another lap, and another, moving north and south, playing with her while avoiding all her important spots. No need to say how much she struggles, to keep her voice from leaking out. And when he thinks she lets her guard down, he purposely flicks her clitoris.

As expected, she nearly jumps from both pleasure and surprise.

He doesn’t stop there. Another lap follows, flicks, sucks, until she couldn’t contain her voice from beneath her hands. His tongue moves and slips into her opening, caressing her inner walls, loves the way it twitches around his tongue. At this point, his mouth is basically messy from her fluid, but who cares. If he doesn’t enjoy this, he won’t even do it.

“Akira…”

Again, she whispers. This times, the impatient is clearly heard in her trembling voice. He responded with a hum, purposely sending delicious vibration to her inner walls. She really jolts as he expected, now make some kind of appreciation hums every once in a while, tickling her from inside. One of her hand squeezes his hair. Her strength wavers from desperation. It kinda makes him pity her if he’s being honest. Thinking that she deserves some rewards, he slips a finger inside.

Her moans heard right away. His finger and tongue move at a different pace and direction. She wails from pleasure, whines and gasps, sighs and grunts, and he responded with playing with his pace even more. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow. Sometimes pushing hard, sometimes poking low.

She more or less a moaning mess now. When he pulls his tongue and adds another finger, her opening already quivered. His fingers slicked and the nasty sound coming out makes him want to tease her even more.

“Akira, stop teasing me…”  
“Why, I’m just getting started.”  
“I can’t-- Hurry up--”

He slowed his pace even more. At this speed, pretty sure she won’t be able to feel anything in particular. Her frustrated groans getting louder. Seems she no longer care about her surrounding.

“Calm down. The group next to us can hear you.”  
“Who cares! Hurry up--”

He cut her short with a strong press on her G-spot. Her body stiffened and long whines heard at the same time as her first orgasm hit. He keeps moving his fingers in and out to prolong her high, smirks to see how her body convulses under his touches.

When he finally pulls his fingers out, her fluid already dripping down to the floor.

“You made a mess. Now, what do I do?”

She doesn’t answer. Her breath is heavy and her eyes are half-closed. He smiles again, rose from between her legs and kisses her lips, let her taste her own arousal which still left in his tongue. She responds to the kiss albeit weakly, arms circled around his neck as if refused to let go. His own arm around her waist, the other slipped beneath her knees and he hoisted her up without breaking the kiss, walks towards the restroom which unfortunately only a few steps away.

He licks her lips, flips her body around to make her face the big mirror. Her face flushed and she averts her eyes, but he grabs her chin and makes her keep looking at her own reflection.

“Don’t turn away.” His whisper sends delicious shivers, “If you do, I’ll stop.”

She frantically nods, keeping eye contact with him through the mirror. Her hands forming fists as she braced herself for what’s about to come.

“I didn’t lock the door…” He licks her bare shoulder while rubbing his erection in between her wet thighs, “Someone might come in and see us…”

Her body tensed. She wants to protests, mouth opened ready to say anything but cut short by his hard thrust. What’s heard is her long moan.

“Don’t close your eyes.”

He holds her chin again. Her whining in protest fell to deaf ear as he plunges deep after pulling out. His pace is nowhere around when he did with his tongue before, and he couldn’t stop the tears pooling in her eyes. Every time he hits the spot, the moans coming out of her lips got lewder. She feels ashamed to hear it, but there’s no way to stop it.

Maybe because of the tension, she can feel her climax building faster. Instinctively, she lowers her gaze. She doesn’t want to see the face she made when she came. Yet that’s exactly what Akira wants to see.

“I did say don’t look away…”

His pace suddenly dropped and he slowly pulled out. She whines and shook her head, begging him through the mirror not to stop.

“Don’t stop--”  
“You look away.”  
“I won’t, promise! Please-- Akiraaa!”

Her screams pushed him as well. He ended up shoves himself deeper into her, roughly hits her spot relentlessly. She sobs and calling his name over and over in between her moans, mixed by his own grunts. One hand roughly fondles her breast as the other hand rubbing her clitoris. Both of them near their peak. A deep kiss shared between them muffles their animalistic voice. With one hard thrust and tight grips from her inner walls, both reached their climax at the same time. 

Their mixed fluid dripping from her legs, now dirtying the floor as well. With hard pant, they gaze into each other, both are inwardly saying how much they love the other.

“....Let’s continue at home.”  
“Too far. Let’s look for love hotel instead.”

===============

Epilog

“Again? But we just visited yesterday.”  
“It’s fine, isn’t it? Unless you don’t want to.”

Tae sighs then shook her head. She gives Akira a tired look, wordlessly telling him that she wants her sleep more than spending her precious day off on a date. At least not today. Yet Akira doesn’t budge from her front door, just standing there while staring back at her as if waiting for her to move.

“.....Does it really have to be today? I’m really sleepy.”  
“Alright, I’ll give you a few hours to sleep. I’ll wake you when it’s lunchtime.”  
“Make it dinner.”  
“That’s too long.”  
“Dinner. Or forget it.”  
“Okay, okay.”

Tae was about to close the door, but Akira slipped inside before she got the chance to.

“What are you doing?”  
“Make myself at home?”  
“I thought you’ll go back to your own flat.”  
“I better wait here until night.”  
“But-- Oh, whatever. Just don’t disturb my sleep.”

Akira hums as the response. Tae is too sleep-deprived to bother with what he wants to do, not even offering a drink or whatever, and just drags her legs to her bedroom. She literally dropped her body on the comfort of her bed and closes her eyes. It doesn’t take a full minute until she drifted to the dreamland. 

Maybe because she’s too exhausted, that she sleeps like a log without even moving nor dreaming.   
That’s why she really surprised when the sounds of alarm hit her ears like a loud drum.

She groans as she rolls to her back, hiding under the blanket and using the pillow to covers her head. But the more she ignores the loud ring, the more it wakes her. She ended up getting up and looking for her phone with grumbles, completely forgot where did she put it when she arrived from work this morning.

After violently turned off her alarm, she sits on the edge of the bed. It’s already dark outside. Seems the sun has down since at least an hour ago. Because she skipped both breakfast and lunch to sleep, now her stomach is growling unforgivingly. She didn’t remember when was the last time she filled the fridge, not expecting anything as she drags her legs to the kitchen. At the very least, there should be a bottle of water. As for food, she can have a delivery.

That’s why, when she sees the warm soup on her dining table, she rather confused.

Did she let anyone enter?  
No need to say she completely forgot about Akira’s existence.

“Morning. It’s already night, though.”

Her heart almost jumps out of its cage. Since the whole room is dim of light, she really thought she’s by herself.

“Why didn’t you at least turn on the lamps??”  
“Oh, sorry. I was taking a bath. Why don’t you shower as well? After that, you can have your dinner.”

She stands still. The smell of that chicken soup is much more tempting than the shower, so she sits on the dining chair and starts eating instead. To her empty stomach, that salty chicken soup tastes like an expensive gourmet. She mumbles her thanks to him, doesn’t stop eating while she’s at it. He only smiles and ruffles her hair in acknowledgment before heading to the bedroom to dress.

Now sitting in the small tub after the meal, all her muscles relaxed. She can still sleep more but ditch the idea right away since Akira is here. And also because she remembers she promised to visit that park again with him tonight. She wonders what makes him suddenly fond of that place, since he was the one being reluctant when they visited the first time.

‘Maybe the stars?’ She thought, blowing bubbles from the water, ‘Well, who doesn’t want to see the stars?’

She got out of the tub not long after, washing properly and dress in a warmer outfit. Akira has been waiting for her in the living room, somewhat looks impatient and restless. Yet when she asks, he only said he’s fine.

The park is even emptier than yesterday. Maybe because it’s already autumn. It’s much colder outdoor now. At times like this, the indoor date is much preferable.

“It’s cold…”

She comments through her scarf, hiding her gloved hands inside her coat. He only hums, eyes on the sky above, seems like not really paying attention to her. She doesn’t really mind, since she fond of silence as well. Even though the air is cold, she can still enjoy the sight just fine. But stay silent doesn’t really help her stopping the breeze from freezing her.

“Akira, let’s move to that gazebo. It’s cold.”

He glances at the spot she pointed at, stills for a few seconds before nods and follows her. Since the roof is rather low, it’s indeed a little bit warmer than the open space. Just barely. Tae sits at one corner, watching Akira who took a spot across to her, not looking at her. 

She wonders what he currently is thinking, puzzled since he chose a little farther spot than where he usually sits. Not like she minds or anything, just pure curiosity. 

From her current sitting, she watches how Akira’s mind absorbed somewhere else. It’s rather a refreshing sight. His side profile showing the strong visage she rarely sees outside the bed. That part of him is what she loves the most, if she dares to admit.

“Tae.”  
“Mmmh?”

He raises an eyebrow hearing her response. She reacts with clearing her throat in embarrassment and giving him a look, wordlessly telling him to continue speaking. Instead of talking, Akira stands. And come close. And took her hand.

And kneel.  
With a ring in his other hand.

“Tae, let’s get married.”

===============


End file.
